


remedy for a broken heart

by probs_a_shinee_ult



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Pining, Smut, Suicide, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, im shit at this, its gonna get emo, it’s sad, main ship is kaisoo, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probs_a_shinee_ult/pseuds/probs_a_shinee_ult
Summary: after a hard breakup jongin looses himself in the world of alcohol and pleasure but after being saved by a rich man named kyungsoo his broken heart begins to heal. little does he know that another man wishes for his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm so hi... i wrote this fanfic yonks ago and i was like mmm imma post it so i did and i didn’t edit it cause i’m not about that life and the person that invented there, their and they’re can exit the room. also pls don’t mind the shit writing it will hopefully improve. aNyway pls... i cant remember what i wrote here.

i’m awake. i’m awake i tell myself lifting up from my bed. i drag myself to the bathroom to stare at the reflection of myself in a mirror. it takes a few seconds to realize it is me actually.  
my hair is thrown to one side my eyes swollen and red. i turn my attention from my eyes to the rest of my body. sometimes i look at myself and whine not in pain but disgust. it’s covered it marks from the multiple nights before that i can barely remember, not that i want to remember anyway. i run the shower and wait for the cubicle to become steamy before stepping in and making myself comfortable with the temperature of the water, i scrub my skin making sure to wash my body of any disgusting residue that those nights could have left but washing my skin can only do so much. 

i step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body as i try finding some basic clothes to put on, i’m not worried about dressing nicely today. it’s not like i’ll be going to see anyone anyway... well at least i thought that 

an eruption of knocks fill the room 

“jongIN OPEN UP” a voice yells at my door 

that voice belongs to one person and one person only 

“just wait i’m coming” i say walking towards my front door 

i clasp around the door handle and open the door to reveal a very flustered sehun 

“oh my god where were you, you didn’t answer any of my calls. i was worried” he exclaims 

“i didn’t call for four days, that’s not that long” i say 

“ four days is enough for you to go missing or die and you look like absolute shit what happened to you”

a lot happened to me apparently. i feel like shit so that explains the whole “looking like shit” part of he question and i have never wanted to die more in my entire life so... what can i do  
(my day6 reference if you get what i mean ;))) )  
i want to tell him everything that happened, i should.

“ oh i probs look like shit becuase i didn’t get much sleep last night but i took a shower so i should look mildly better... i think” i say 

well the whole telling him thing went down the drain 

“well can i come in its damn cold out here and i bought food” 

i look in he partly open packet. wow ramen a mEAL 

“ok come in i’ll boil the stove” 

——————— 

i open the packets of ramen and place the noodles into the boiling water and watch as they slowly begin to fall from each other 

“only two packets, wow you’ve changed” sehun says 

“what do mean i’ve changed there are two packets it’s enough for two people” i say 

“two weeks ago you were eating 2 packets to yourself” he says 

“well maybe i just don’t have an appetite today” i say turning my head to separate the noodles. 

“you should eat more you look skinnier”

i don’t answer the questions he asks me they are better left alone

i add the sachets of flavoring to the pot of noodles and stir it in. it smells great, now that i think about it i haven’t eaten something proper in while... not that this rlly counts as proper but it’s something. 

“hey so do you wanna do something tomorrow or.... are you busy” sehun say while playing with the fabric on his scarf

“oh sorry i’m busy tomorrow, i’ll try and organize something with you another time” 

“oh no it’s fine i was just wondering since we haven’t really done something together in a long time” 

“yeah we haven’t have we” i say, still stirring the ramen 

an awkward silence fills the room

“i think it’s ready now” i say taking the pot off the stove and bringing it over to the table 

“ it looks good” sehun says “ i need something warm i’m freezing” 

i place two bowls on the table and the talking is replaced with.... eating sounds ( idk help) 

“so are you still dating taem...” 

before sehun can finish his sentence i glare up at him, i think he works out that as a sign to not keep on that topic. 

“well um..... how’s work” sehun says trying to start up conversation 

“i got fired” i say 

“what do you mean you got fired. you said that it was stable” 

“i guess i was wrong” i say “ the people there where asses anyway” 

i lie. i loved that job and it was stable it gave me enough money to get where i needed to be.

“well if you ever need anything i’m here. you can get an internship with my dads business if you want. i’m sure he won’t mind” sehun says sincerity in his tone “ it’s definitely not as much money as you where payed before but it’s something” 

“ no it’s fine i’ll find something myself” i say 

god i’m so sour right now he’s trying to start a conversation with me and all i can do is make things awkward 

“ well i should get going now” sehun says " don’t want to over stay my welcome” 

sehun lifts himself from the chair nexts to me and places his bowl in the sink 

“ i shouted lunch so you wash it “ he say opening the door to leave 

“ ramen is barely anything” 

before he can hear me i hear the door shut and i am left with myself again

i walk to my room and pull a lighter and a box of cigarettes from under my clothes. i light the cigarette and breath in the smoke and let it fill my lungs then slowly blow it out again. i watch the clouds of smoke slowly wrap around each other before spreading and becoming nothing. every new breath a new pattern will stretch across my room giving a eyes a new sense of entertainment . i don’t know why i quit maybe it’s because i had a new need to live and the thought of dying slowly from the inside scared me. now that thought fills me with relief. 

the question that sehun asked me about... taemin runs through my head. how was my relationship with taemin, well it obviously wasn’t that good because he left for for someone else and my job i don’t know what went wrong with my job either it was great maybe it’s because i was constantly late and a bit of a mess. when did i get so fucked up... i don’t remember 

5pm when did it get so late, i don’t remember i can’t seem to remember anything anymore. maybe i should go out tonight and do something i will probably regret in the morning. yes that sounds like a good idea 

—————————————-

next thing you know i’m sitting at a bar... in a club... drinking my ass off 

“hi do you want me to buy you a drink” i hear someone behind me say

their hands rub at my shoulder slowly but firmly 

“i have my own” i say turning my head back to my drink 

“ well you don’t have to be so sassy about it” he says slowly moving his hand further down my back “ what are you doing tonight got anyone with you” 

might as well go for it. i’m worthless anyway maybe it will take some part of my pain away

“how about i rethink that drink you offered me” i say slowly turning around to meet the stranger in the eye. i watch him grin at my answer 

“sure” he says 

———————————

pain. a deep pain that doesn’t just hurt me physically. hands roam my body up and down exploring every unknown place they can. each small touch burns into my skin. sounds of flesh on flesh tear through my ear drums... i don’t want this, i never wanted this. my body withers at the pain inflicted on me. i whine and try to push away but firm hands hold me in place and cold lips scatter marks onto my warm skin. after a short release i’m left alone and dirty and my soft sobs fill the room.

————————————————

i’m awake yet again. and so the story repeats its self it’s an never ending cycle that only oneself can end...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet the cast  
> i don’t edit as usual

the music pumps through my veins sending a flow of adrenaline through my body. the alcohol in my bloodstream does it’s part in making me feel so much better. bodies streak across the dance floor each new person adding to the heat of the moment.

i stumble my way off the dance floor feet struggling to keep up with my brains desire to get out. i walk looking for something to hold , something to keep me standing. what i don’t realize is the group of people standing in front of me and my knees give way from underneath me and i fall into the group in front of me. their shirts are wet i don’t know why until i see the spilt glasses rolling across the floor. they all turn their angry eyes to me. i feel a cold hard hand wrap around my wrist and the pressure causes me to writher in pain. the hand pulls me towards the exit the group following close behind. i’m to drunk to fight back the only thing i can do it follow. we make it to the outside and i am hit by a breeze of fresh air it’s nice but little do i know i’m going to be hit my something more than fresh air and it’s not going to be nice. a strong fist hits me in the stomach the impact from the blow causes me to hit the wall behind me leaving me trapped. four people stand around me i cover my face in hopes that it will keep me safe another punch to the stomach proves that theory wrong. i scrunch up my body to deal with the pain. suddenly a hand drags across my face it’s cold i turn my face away from it thinking the worst. the hand grabs under my chin harshly forcing my head up so i’m looking my looking my attacker’s in the eye. he smirks at the eye contact and i snarl. he whispers to his partner and they all smile.

“you know what we’re thinking we can let you go but” his gums show as he smiles “taking a look at your face i think we could make something out of this”

i shiver at the words that exit his mouth becuase i know where his words will end and i know it won’t be a good ending

“so how about we let you go” my hands duffle across the pavement “as long as you let me and my boys have a little fun”

his hand drags my head upwards again 

“no” i say 

“well then i guess we’ll just do it my way”

he grabs my head and pulls me upwards i struggle to get out of his grip but the affect of the alcohol makes my attempts useless.  
i feel a hand slide from under my shirt and i grab at it trying to pull it away.

“please no” i plead 

“should have listened” he says 

his hand slithers further up my body. he slowly moves his knee between my legs and i bite my lip to stop any unwanted sounds leaving my lips.  
i plead at him to stop and let out small cry’s of help hoping someone will hear. after what seemed like hours of struggling i begin to become limp. my body looses all feelings. i completely loose all hope of everything and let it be. this is basically what i’ve been doing to myself anyway. i let them i let all of those random people strip me of my clothes. some will call me beautiful as they claw their hands over my soft, golden skin. some will hurt me and as i plead for them to stop they come slower and whisper sweet words in my ear like “don’t worry it feels good” and “ you’ll be fine it gets better” it never does, you can only lie to yourself for so long. 

i open my eyes... i’m faced with an unfamiliar ceiling. this is a usual occurrence now 

“what” i sigh rubbing my head

i get up and try to catch my footing the alcohol still keeping me dizzy. i hope my self against the wall trying to recall everything that happened. constant questions fill my head.  
where am i? what happened? where’s the exit?  
i creep around the room my main focus being to find where i am. i hear a click at the door and i scramble trying to find a place to hide.

“oh your awake” i hear a voice say.

the voice isn’t a harsh voice there is a sign of sympathy in it even though the deep tone threatens that assumption it still manages to calm me.  
i turn around and i’m faced with a beautifully groomed man. his hair is short but the short amount is slicked to the side. he’s not tall but his sharp eyes could stab you with one fierce glare. a rich array of fabrics mended into a suit cover his completion. i find myself starting at the man for what seems like ages... not realizing that it may be creepy.

“i understand your confused take your time” he says

after i finally process what he says. i turn my head up and look him in the eyes and a blush colors my face and i bite my lip in embarrassment.

“i’m sorry” i mumble as i cover my hands over my face. 

“well i’m going to be out here if you need me” he says

“wait” i say pushing my hand in front of me as if it will stop him from moving 

“yes” he says slowing turning around at my reply 

“w where am i” i stutter 

“your in my apartment” he says 

“and who are you”

“i’m kyungsoo, who are you then” he says slowly adjusting his tie

“i’m jongin... can you pls explain to me how exactly i got here” i say

he sighs at that question 

“well how about you come out here and i’ll make breakfast” kyungsoo says 

“sure” i reply 

i watch as he walks out and i follow him to the exterior of the room. it is covered in tiles that shine and a calm creamy color paints the walls. the lights in the room leave a warm aura substituting for the lack of natural light in the room. kyungsoo takes me to the kitchen and i sit on the array of chairs placed against the bench. he walks to the kitchen and i notice the small variety of foods placed on the stove. he then turns around and faces me. 

“so i’ll guess i’ll tell you what happened” kyungsoo says breaking the silence

“go ahead” i say 

“so if you don’t remember you where at a bar”

i did in fact already know that (wow sassy)

“ but when i saw you you were on the floor,outside the bar and you were surrounded by a group of people that you didn’t seen familiar with” kyungsoo stops speaking and begins to tap his fingers on the table.

somehow emotions beginning to well in me... unwanted emotions.

“are you alright” kyungsoo says

“yeah” i laugh “ that just sounds like me” 

i feel myself slowly breaking down. i don’t want to sob on someone else’s table... but i feel myself beginning to

“i’m sorry” i say placing my head on the table tears threaten to fall from my eyes and soon i give into them.  
“i’m just a mess” i say sobbing into the table.

i feel a warm hand slowly carress my head, it threatens the line of soothing me and making me more emotional but i ease into its touch. i slowly begin to calm myself. i lift my head up from the table and look at kyungsoo in the eyes.

“i’m sorry” i mutter while wiping the tears off my face.

“it’s okay” he says “ well are you hungry” 

hell fucking yes i am.

“you really don’t have to” i say 

at that thought my stomach rumbles... how embarrassing 

“i’ll take that as a yes” kyungsoo says laughing 

all embarrassment aside that was the cutest fucking laugh i’ve ever seen.

kyungsoo turns around and begins to plate up the food that he cooked. then he walks back and places a plate on the bench. my mouth waters at the thought of eating a homemade meal... becuase ramen doesn’t count as homemade either does takeaway chicken (does kfc exist in every country i have no idea)

kyungsoo walks over to the fridge, grabs a bottle of ketchup and cutlery and then comes back and places them in front of me.

“aren’t you eating?” i question 

“oh i already ate” kyungsoo reply’s 

“oh okay” 

i pick up the knife and fork and begin to cut into the omelette. i stuff my face with it and the warmth of the food soothes me completely. now it isn’t just my eyes telling me to marry this man... it’s my stomach as well. 

i look up and watch as kyungsoo walks over to me. he pulls the chair down beside me and sits down.

“so jongin, how are you” 

i find myself staring at kyungsoo’s lips. the way they entice me. the way they move at every syllable. the small purse at the pause of every word. i loose all sense and find myself leaning into his presence.

“good to know i wasn’t the only one thinking it” kyungsoo says smirking slowly leaning towards me 

i feel his soft breaths on my face as he leans in closer. my hands lend support from the table as our lips meet as if from one touch my whole body could shut down completely (viNe refereNce). i feel kyungsoos hand wrap its way around my neck slowly easing me into the kiss. for a moment all my problems leave me and i feel a rush of adrenaline in my bloodstream.  
(i’m sorry i have to do this) 

*insert knocking noise here* 

i quickly pull away from kyungsoo 1) becuase i need a breath and 2) becuase i realize what i’m doing.

“coming” kyungsoo yells walking to the door 

when he reaches the door i watch him open the door. i am yet again looking at a very flustered sehun (wOw is this deja vu). 

“jonGin i’ve been looking for you” sehun says 

i get up and walk over to sehun. 

“um jongin who’s this” kyungsoo questions... i don’t blame him 

“sehun are you following me” i say

“n no” he reply’s “ i just looked on snapchat and saw that you where in one of the most expensive apartment buildings here and thought hoLy fuCk he’s been taken by the government or mafia” 

i can almost here kyungsoo laughing at that statement.

“well i’m not as you can see” i say still kind of pissed about the fact that he interrupted me almost getting that good good. 

“then who’s this” sehun says staring darts at kyungsoo 

“this is kyungsoo and he happened to help me last night” i reply 

i watch sehun fume at that reply.

“well get in the car i’m taking you home right now” sehun says reaching for my arm 

i look at kyungsoo.

“it’s okay” kyungsoo says “ i think if your friend is worried for you that it’s nice” 

“yeah, that’s why i need to take you home now” sehun says reaching for my arm 

“wait” kyungsoo says “ he left something in his room” 

kyungsoo grabs my arm and drags me to the room i first woke up in. he pulls a fancy pen out of his pocket and pulls my arm towards him. he clicks the pen and begins to write something on my arm. he moves his hand away and i’m looking at a sequence of numbers.

“i hope i’ll be hearing from you again jongin” he says “and sorry for writing it on your arm you just seem like the kind of person that looses things easily ” 

i pout at that statement... but i mean he’s not wrong. 

“let’s go back to your friend now” kyungsoo says 

he leans up and places a kiss on my cheek and fuck it makes me soft. 

we walk out of the room and i watch sehun tapping his foot against the floor. 

“lets go” he says grabbing my arm. 

“bye jongin” kyungsoo says “ i hope to see you again” 

“me too” i say slowly waving at him

sehun pulls me to an elevator and the door closes leaving us both in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bitch empty 
> 
> yeET


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long i’m going through a lot of shit atm. so it’s really shit because i was trying my hardest to push it out so it’s not good and it’s also short. as usual i didn’t even bother to edit this time but pls enjoy

“what the fUck jongin, who the hell was that   
guy” sehun says obvious anger in his voice 

“his name is kyungsoo and why does it matter to you” i say 

“are you kidding me” sehun says “do you know how fucking dangerous that is” 

“back off sehun he’s a nice guy” i pout 

“so was hitler before he killed millions of people” 

“well it’s not like kyungsoo is gonna start third world war” i state 

sehuns breath hitches and he focuses on driving. we sit in silence for the rest of the ride ignoring the obvious tension in the air.

“okay you can get out now” sehun says stopping the car 

“umm okay” i say opening the door “goodbye” i say waving towards him before slamming the door. 

he then drives away. 

that fucker didn’t even say goodbye. 

i turn towards my apartment building and walk up the stairs and they creak as i place my feet on them... this just makes me miss kyungsoos apartment. 

i walk to my door, place the key in and unlock the door. a waft of dusty air hits my face and i’m reminded of the smell of my “home”. i then walk past the kitchen ignoring the pile of dishes that fill the sink and i walk into my room and flop face first into my bed. i let out a large sigh. kyungsoo huh. i pull my phone out of my pocket and unlock it and i proceed to my contacts. then i click on kyungsoos number and my finger lurks over the button.

“uhh fucking sehun whywhywhywhywhy” i say squirming on my bed 

i groan into my pillow once again. fuck i miss that kyungsoo guy already. i just want to call him...

the noise of a phone ringing erupts and echoes through the room and i jump at the sound.

“omgogmgogmgoggmgo is it kyungsoo please be kyungsoo... oh it’s just jongdae” i sigh so much for that 

i click at the answer button and prepare for a loud scream.

“joNGIN” jongdae screams 

“you know you don’t have to scream through your phone for me to hear you” 

“yEAH” he reply’s 

“YOU DONT HAVE TO FUCKING YELL” i scream 

“I KNOW” jongdae screams 

“you know what i give up what do you want” i say moving the phone away from my ear to avoid further damage.

“wEll me and minSeok are hanging out at lunch... and since we haven’t seen you in a long time we are inviting you to come” jongdae says 

“and be your third wheel, i don’t think so” i say getting ready to hang up the phone.

“whyYyyyyy” he whines 

“i already told you” i say getting fed up now “i. don’t. want. to. be. a. third. wheel.”

“NONONONONO WAIT” jongdae yells into the speaker

“what now” i pout

“i’ll treat you” he says 

“...fine” 

—————————

“okay but listen this fucking guy was like” 

“jonGDAE” i scream 

“wHOT” 

“you’ve already told this story like 8 fucking times” 

jongdae looks at me and blinks. he places down his drink and clicks his tounge ( idk) 

“as i was saYing” he continues 

i sigh at his stubbornness. i glance over at his boyfriend minseok and as usual he’s not trying very hard to hide his heart eyes. my eyes trail down to my drink and i begin to stir it around watching the cream slowly mix into the coffee. 

“aNd that’s the story of how i thought the government was poisoning my water” jongdae says his hand waving in the air “not that i’m claiming that the government isn’t slowly killing us all but that’s for another time” (based off a true story) 

“soooOoooo jongin” jongdae says slowly turning his head towards me “how’s it doing” 

jongdae leans in closer to the table. he then falls back into the chain slowly falling to the side, obviously from lack of skinship with minseok. 

“well um” i gulp and my hands leave my drink “i’ve been... good” 

“ooo have you got a man” jongdae almost purrs at the sentence. 

after one sentence he can sense the amount of uwus i’m sending of mentally to kyungsoo. i would almost congratulate him.

“yeah jongin spill the lipton” minseok says 

“well i just met a guy... this morning” i say 

“oh wow thats quick” jongdae almost laughs

“hey it’s not funny i’m whipped for him and i think he’s whipped for me” 

“did he make you breakfast” minseok says leaning in as if i would whisper a reply 

“yes, and he seems pretty wealthy”

“ohohohoh hes a keeper” jongdae says tapping his hands on the table 

“omg your terrible jongdae” i reply “i like him because he seems nice” 

“mmmhm you keep on thinking that” jongdae say taking a sip of his drink.

“jOngDAE” i scream “minseok can you pls shut your boyfriend up” 

minseok looks at me and smirks. he slowly moves in towards jongdae. i watch as his eyes trail to jongdaes lips. the tension is killing me and the fact that jongdae doesn’t even take note of the situation kills me even more.

“wait minseok wait wait wait” i say franticly waving my hands in front of me 

“what” he says turning to face me 

“stop right there” i say 

minseok sighs and melts back into the seat 

“why do i listen to you” he says folding his arms 

“becuase your 5’6” i say 

“i will rip your throat out”

i shrug my shoulders and take a sip of my drink and watch as jongdae seems absolutely unfazed about the whole situation.

“so anyway jongin, back to this mystery man”   
jongdae says quickly swerving his head to face me.

“how about i stop you right there” minseok says placing his fingers against jongdaes lips.

jongdae almost looks offended by his boyfriends action.

“sooo how’s sehun going” minseok says 

i tense at his question. i’ve been kind of trying to avoid that thought. 

“ummm he’s good” i say quietly 

“mmm we all know that tone, what’s up” jongdae says 

“well we kind of had a fight because he got mad at me for staying at kyungsoos” 

“oh why” jongdae says 

“... well he said that it wasn’t safe for me to be there but i mean if it wasn’t safe i would’ve left” i say trying to not stutter 

“well i mean you probably wouldn’t have been able to call if you where in danger” minseok says

“i mean i guess but i’ve been in worse situations before so i would have been fine... and also the apartment kyungsoo owns is amazing” i say slowly trying to drift the convo from sehun 

“yeah i guess... but sehun is always looking out for you so make sure you try and work things out with him. he only wants the best for you” minseok says 

“yeah i guess i should. we have been friends for years so i guess it would be bad to drift” i say 

the ringing on a phone fills the room.

“oOp sorry that’s me” jongdae says pulling his phone from his pocket.

that’s god for that jongdae, i couldn’t deal with that for any longer.

“oMg really wait wait wait i’m heading over” jongdae says. 

jongdae grabs minseoks arm and pulls him out of his chair.

“sorry jongin something important just came up we gotta go” he says franticly trying to pull minseok along with him. 

“wait wait jongdae i need to do something”  
minseok says reaching for his pocket.

“i’ll pay at the front ” minseok says 

thank fuck for that. 

i hear the door close and i’m left by myself.  
i’m not prepared to sit here by myself for an hour so i get up and leave.

i follow a path. i stroll down it hoping that it will lead me somewhere i know. 

i put my hand in my pocket and grab my phone. i unlock it and scroll to messages. opening the app i see who has messaged me.

i see one message from sehun... i’m not really ready to deal with him. 

underneath sehuns name i see a message. it’s a message from kyungsoo.

i hold in a scream as i click on his name.

kyungsoo: hey are you free tonight  
kyungsoo: because if you are do you want to   
go out for dinner 

 

fuck yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll probs update it every thursday btw


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hehe i’m... back.  
> anyway this hasn’t been edited AT ALL but like pls enjoy.

kyungsoo: hey are you free tonight  
kyungsoo: because if you are do you want to go out for dinner 

fuck yes i think as i begin typing on the keyboard of my phone.

you: sure id love that see you tonight then. 

kyungsoo: sure i’ll pick you up 

i leap down the street in happiness. yesyeysyeys finally something good is happening in my life. i mean maybe i should see sehun and apologize buttt kyungsoo just texted me and i can apologize to sehun any day. 

i quickly pace down the pathway until i reach a familiar path that will lead me home. oh god he’s gonna see the ratty apartment i live in. 

once i reach my apartment i climb up the creaky stairs and unlock my door. a old moldy smell lingers at my nose... damn i should probs wash those dishes but anyway no time. i push it away and focus on getting myself together. 

i push my excitement aside and run to my wardrobe. a mountain of clothes lies on the floor.

fuck... why can’t i just keep it together. i search through my clothes trying to find the cleanest most elegant outfit i can put together. 

i lay the outfit out on the floor, probably not the best idea but i’ll go with it. 

i check my phone to see what the time is. 4:30 huh, i think i can fit in a quick nap it’s not like i can’t feel a hangover still welling in me. so with that thought i strip off mOst of my clothes for a comfortable sleep and jump in my bed. wrapping myself in my blanket i reach for my phone to set an alarm for mmm 6:30 that will leave me an hour and a half to get ready. 

lying in my bed i begin to think about kyungsoo. gosh he’s beautiful, i can’t wait to see him again and with that i feel my eyes becoming heavy.

———— (uhhhh skip forward like idk)————

i wake up to the sound of an alarm. it’s ugly and i want to go back to sleep. i silence my alarm and dose of again.

——( yeah uh hi again just skipping time)——-

i wake up, this time not tired and i immediately reach for my phone checking the time... ITS 7:30 FUCKFUCJFUCK I ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR TO GET READY. it may seem like a lot of time but when you think about it IM MEETING THE MAN OF MY DREAMS. GOTTA BLAST.

i scurry to the bathroom. i get a glimpse of myself in the mirror. shitshitshithshit how is my hair oily already, i swear i washed it this morning ugh this is why i don’t like diners. i remove my clothes and turn on the shower water. stepping in the shower i begin to adjust the heat. i quickly begin to wash myself and turn off the water. i reach for a towel to dry myself off and then once i cover myself i grab another one to dry my hair off faster. 

once i’m completely dry i get ready to put on my prepared outfit. 

in my opinion it’s nothing much but i don’t want to be too fancy. i button up the white dress shirt and then slide into the tight black jeans. i wrap a black belt around the top of the jeans and tuck the white shirt in leaving the back slightly looser than the front. 

when i finish dressing up i move back into the bathroom to work on my face. i pull out a hairdryer and begin drying my hair to make it look umm fluffier. i finish tinkering with my hair and put on some bb cream. lemme tell you that shit does wonders. 

i judge my face in the mirror and once it passes the test i leave the bathroom to clean up my mess.

once i’m done i grab a few important things like my phone, some gum and my wallet. i slide on some shoes and run for the door. i imagine kyungsoo taking me to a fancy restaurant which i’m not ready for but i mean he’s super hot so... i’m fine with it. walking down the stairs of my apartment i walk towards he car park.

shit, kyungsoo has a rlly nice car (i would tell you what type of car it is but idk anything about cars so yep). kyungsoo steps out of his car and greets me.

“hi jongin, how are you” kyungsoo says walking over to me and opening the door on my side. 

“fine” i say stepping into the car “how about you” 

“good but better now that your here” he says as he closes the door 

hehehe smooth one boy

i watch kyungsoo stride to the other side of the car. once he’s at the door he opens it and steps in. he turns on the car and backs out of the car park. 

me being the awkward fuck i am i just sit still and don’t say anything. 

kyungsoo reaches out and turns on the radio to make the situation less awkward. 

“so uh where are we going” i say dying inside 

“it’s a surprise” kyungsoo replies 

fuck i don’t know what to say back. 

“you look nice today” he says moments after 

“thank you” i say “but you look better” 

“i beg to differ” 

are we really gonna argue over who looks better because i have a lot of compelling points.

“okay but seriously” i say tensing up from excitement “can you at least give me a clue on where we are going” 

“but that would spoil the surprise” he says smirking 

“plsssssss” i say as i reach my hand out closer to him and begin to trace my finger across kyungsoos thigh. 

 

my insides are dying at this point and i don’t know how long the “sex god”part of me can keep this going. 

kyungsoo reaches his hand down and grabs my hand

“maybe you should save that for later jongin” he says tracing his fingers slowly over my palm.

holy shit this man is hella smooth. i also don’t know if i should draw my hand back to myself or keep it there but the way kyungsoo does his jazz keeps my hands in place.  
(haha i’m so funny)

after a short drive. we finally arrive ( i couldn’t be bothered continuing this chapter so imma just stop it here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i’ve been gone for literally so LONG. i’ve just not been doing that good i guess and it has rlly prohibited me from writing anything. so yep this is half of a chapter that i just decided to post because otherwise it wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> duN dUn duUUnnNn or so you thought.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> i’ll go home  
> 


End file.
